1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to database searches. More particularly, the present invention relates to the application of fuzzy rules to database searches.
2. Related Art
Electronic database records are often indexed by keywords or phrases that aid search engines in locating documents. These keywords or phrases occasionally have alternate spellings, alternate word orderings, or multiple spellings. For example, the keyword or phrase may be a person's name. In some instances, a data entry person may enter the name incorrectly into an electronic database by misspelling the name or by an inadvertent word reordering. For example, Bill Smith may be incorrectly spelled as Bill Smitth or Tam Nguyen may be incorrectly entered as Nguyen Tam. A simple word phrase search of an electronic database for Bill Smith or Tam Nguyen may end up producing poor results because of the incorrectly spelled Bill Smitth or incorrectly entered Nguyen Tam.
Electronic name searches are particularly difficult since computers do not normally apply the intuitive rules which people apply when they deal with names. A person named Joe Smith may also be known as Joseph Smith, Joseph A. Smith, Joseph Allen Smith, Joseph Allen Smith III, Joey Smith, etc. Some surnames are translations from languages without an equivalent alphabet and may be spelled phonetically in a variety of ways. Social customs in some countries may dictate that the surname be listed first and the given name last. A person from one of these countries may be referred to differently depending on which social custom they happen to be observing at the time.
Similar problems exist with searching electronic databases for addresses. A particular address may, for example, have been subject to a zip code change or a street renaming. A particular address may also be located in one municipality for tax purposes and another municipality for mail service. Searches of an electronic database using the current street address may lead to misleading or inaccurate results depending on the purpose of the search.
Many database search programs use fuzzy search algorithms which include phonetic matching and variation generators to expand the name search from a simple name to include name equivalents. A problem with these name search algorithms is that they are overbroad for some applications and too narrow for others. The algorithms generally only capture the explicit knowledge of the developer and do not capture the knowledge and work patterns of individuals in specific industries.
Many industries have a large economic interest in being able to execute fuzzy electronic data searches customized to their industry. For example, title search companies may have an interest in searching recording databases for outstanding mortgages or a chain of title. These searches are frequently conducted by an abstractor who may employ many definitive and intuitive rules, acquired through years of experience, in searching for the relevant documents. The searches are time consuming and the abstractor may have to make many searches to acquire all the relevant documents. Since the abstractor's search skills are partly intuitive, the accuracy of the search is dependent on the experience of the abstractor. Capturing the explicit and intuitive knowledge of a skilled abstractor may be of significant economic interest in the title search industry.
Accordingly, there is a general need for a system and method of document retrieval that uses fuzzy rules that are adaptable to the needs of a specific industry, application or user. Applicant's invention addresses this need as well as others.